


Life in the Shop

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Just Write Trope Bingo 2020, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles is back in Beacon Hills, living full time and opening up his new shop.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Cora Hale, Stiles Stilinski & Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski & Spencer Hale (OC), Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803853
Comments: 46
Kudos: 422
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Life in the Shop

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : 2019  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed series. There will be no more written in the universe. Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2020 Trope Bingo challenge. For the prompt: Best Life  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles wasn't sure what to expect when he entered the town, but the lack of anything made him happy. Derek and Cora had already come home with all of the things from the apartment that they were taking back home. Spencer had been quite happy to stick around with Stiles until he was done with his job at Tarn's shop. Stiles has stuck around as the apprentice that was supposed to start working had been delayed by a family member falling ill. Tarn had told him to take his time, and Stiles had stuck around. The apartment was still under lease until Spencer graduated the next year, so it wasn't like he needed a place to stay.

Music was blasting out of the Jeep, the panels on it had been brought back by Derek in the U-Haul while Cora drove the Camaro. Cora didn't like driving enough to want a vehicle. There were enough cars in and around the Hale house that there was always one there if she needed it. She was going to be working at the Hale Firm, so it wasn't like she would need a ride to and from work. Peter now worked there full time. He gave up the prosecutor's life for just taking cases that he wanted and not ones that were given to him.

"It looks the same," Spencer said.

"Dude, you were only gone like nine months, what did you expect to happen?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I just...I'm going into my senior year of college. I guess I thought that I would see the town differently since I'm so much older. Last summer, we didn't really leave the house much unless it was food runs."

"We all were homebodies, weren't we?" Stiles said.

Spencer nodded his head and looked around again. Stiles stopped at a light, and he saw a Sheriff's SUV roll past. He didn't recognize the man inside of there, but that wasn't anything new. Stiles had stopped caring about the men that his father worked with when he turned eighteen. Parrish, Wilcox, and Roberts were the only ones that he kept in contact with. Parrish let him know when his father was doing well, and when he had been winged by a bullet, Parrish had let him know about it. He hadn't felt like coming and checking on him for that one.

"Ready?" Spencer asked when the light changed.

Stiles had been lost in his thoughts, so he pulled out and headed toward home. The trip didn't take long and just as he got onto the road that would take him to the road where he could turn into the long drive up to the Hale house. He heard a whoop of a siren, and then reds and blues were flashing. He pulled off to the side of the road and shut off the Jeep, and he pulled out the needed information for the deputy who pulled him over. He tried to figure out what he had done to break the law, but he couldn't figure it out. He had been going right at the speed limit as the animal who would run across the road happened a lot, so he never went fast.

Rolling down his window, Stiles laughed as he heard the whistling. It was Parrish. Stiles relaxed some so that he wasn't too worked up.

"You are fine, Stiles. I just wanted to check in before you slipped away to the Hale house," Parrish said.

Stiles put up the information and looked at Parrish. "How are you doing, Jordan?" Stiles asked.

"I'm doing really well. How about you? The rest of the Hales were back a month before. Did you stay for school?"

"No, I had an internship that I've been doing since I started school. I got a job there, and my replacement had some family issues, so I stayed on to help. Spencer kept me company, though."

"Derek's a big hit at the hospital. Though a few nurses are a little upset that he said, he's taken. He never has hickeys, and none of the deputies have seen him out with anyone. Is that going to change?" Parrish asked.

"Ugh, yeah. It's going to change." Stiles looked at Parrish and felt something about him. He was other, but Stiles had never felt someone like him before. Tarn said that as he got more into his magic, he would know more supernaturals by their feel. He would have to figure out what Parrish was. It was good, though. That would give him something to work on.

"Well, I'm glad that you snagged him. Your father doesn't pay much attention to the Hales outside of what impacts his job, so he doesn't listen to the gossip when it comes to them. There is a small bet on who Derek's attached to. Your name is not there, and I figured that it was you when Wilcox laughed about him having no hickeys."

"Yeah. Give me a call when you wanna hang out or something," Stiles said.

"Sure. You better get going. Before a Hale comes out to find you."

Stiles laughed as Parrish turned back to where his car was. Stiles looked at where he could see blue eyes in the Preserve. Someone was watching him, it was either Peter or Derek. They were the only ones with blue eyes. Low to the ground, which meant they were in wolf form. Stiles loved running with the family no matter what, but full moons with Derek in that form was a lot of fun.

"We better head before Uncle Peter starts howling."

"That's Peter?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. He loves this path for his daily runs, and he's the only one that transforms during the day like that."

Stiles laughed and pulled back onto the road after checking it, and he headed home.

Peter was waiting on the porch, still in wolf form. Thankfully, as he really didn't want to see Peter naked before his big reunion with Derek. They talked every single night, but it wasn't enough. It Stiles hadn't always known that he was in love with Derek, he would have known now. The word had been said before Stiles' freshman year of college was done. Derek had said it back, and it had been so easy. Everything about them was easy, and Stiles loved it.

"Hello, Creeperwolf," Stiles said as he got out and looked at Peter.

"Derek's out on a run in the Preserve. Human form. He was too antsy waiting for you. It was disgusting," Cora said as she popped up on Spencer's side.

"Where are my Jeep parts?" Stiles asked.

"Over in the garage. You can grab them when you want. No rain over the next while," Peter said.

Stiles looked over to see that he had a pair of shorts on. Stiles nodded at him. He headed toward where he knew Derek's favorite path was.

"We will keep everyone out of there!" Peter yelled.

Stiles flipped off Peter before he took off running. He found Derek about a half a mile in. Well, actually, Derek found him as he just dropped onto a rock and waited for him. Derek stopped for a few seconds before realizing that it was him, and he took off. Derek pushed Stiles down onto the rock and kissed him hard.

"I hope you don't have plans today," Derek said as he broke the kiss long enough to speak and then was back to it.

"I do actually," Stiles said as he pushed Derek up. He grinned at Derek. "It involves a lot of lube, and you fucking me to remind me what it feels like after a month apart. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Derek brushed his nose over Stiles and grinned before ducking down to kiss him lightly. He picked up Stiles and then turned around so that Stiles could get on his back. Piggyback rides were always awesome to him. He let Derek carry them into the house and up to Derek's room. Stiles hadn't slept in his room in a long while, but Derek's room wasn't big enough for both of them, and all of their stuff and neither was Stiles'. Though Stiles was okay with that.

"Have fun!" Peter yelled as the door slammed shut.

Stiles laughed and kept on laughing even as Derek literally leaned back to drop him down onto the bed. Derek stripped his shirt off as he turned around, and Stiles started to work on his jeans. Shoes were tugged off next, Derek's followed by Stiles'. It didn't take long for them to get fully naked. Stiles pulled Derek down on top of him. It felt good, feeling Derek on him again after a month.

"We can't ever be apart like that again," Stiles said.

"No. I missed you so much. Mom said I was pining, and you know that Peter made fun of me every chance." Derek brushed his nose up Stiles' neck and just kept on rubbing. Making Stiles smell like him once again before really making him smell like Derek's.

Derek didn't waste any time in grabbing the lube and slicking up his cock. He made sure that Stiles was slick but not much more before he slowly pushed into him. Stiles arched his back so that Derek could get as deep as he wanted. He caught Derek's mouth when he was fully sheathed inside of Stiles. He felt that connection to Derek in such a way that he wasn't sure that he couldn't taste his cock in his mouth. They were both too worked up from being apart to do anything that would be long-lasting.

"Fuck," Stiles gasped as Derek found his rhythm. This was a claiming fuck more than a bonding one. Derek wanted Stiles to know that he was his.

Derek broke the kiss and dragged his face down to Stiles' neck. Teeth dragged over skin, and then Stiles realized that Derek was wolfed out in Beta shift. Derek hadn't done that before. The feel of his teeth, though, felt really fucking good. When Derek fake bit him, Stiles grabbed his head and kept it there. They were home, Derek was a doctor and had started his job. Stiles's shop was almost built. They could Mate, and then when life calmed down, they could have a wedding that would serve as their full wedding.

"Do it," Stiles said.

Derek's hips started to snap into his and Stiles gripped his head tight there before grabbing onto his arm as well. He felt like he was drifting, but it felt so good. Derek was securing him to the world. Derek came first, his hips pressing as hard as he could, and then his teeth pushed into his skin. Stiles' magic latched onto that and cut the pain away before he came in the rush of the mating.

Stiles kept his body locked around Derek's, keeping him where he was until he felt Derek's soft cock slipping out of him. He went limp on the bed and laughed as he felt Derek snuffling at his neck. He then felt a tongue cleaning him up. As Mates, Derek's saliva would help heal the bite.

"Your mom isn't going to be pissed, right?" Stiles asked.

"No. Mating is not always done in front of everyone. We area very private couple, so she is not going to be that upset about it. Don't worry. We will have to have a wedding tough, but it can be small."

"That's good. I'm glad. Very glad. We can work on the wedding for later in the fall. I've always wanted a Halloween wedding. You could go in your Beta shift."

Derek laughed as he dropped down to where he could lay his head over Stiles' heart. He wrapped himself around Stiles, and they just laid there until Talia called that it was almost dinner time. They need to clean up, but Stiles was happy about the bite that was visible on his neck.

* * *

Stile heard the jingle of the bell telling him that someone came into the shop. He looked at the camera to see that it was a small group of people.

"I'll be right out!" Stiles yelled as he cast a spell to put his potion into stasis until he was able to come back to it. He stepped out and stopped when he saw that it was Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. Along with a few other people that he didn't recognize.

"Stiles?" Danny asked.

"Hey, guys. Welcome to my shop. What can I help you with."

"But...I was told one of the Hale kids opened this up," Lydia said.

"Well, I've been with them for so long that I figure that some people forget I'm not technically Hale." Soon he would be by marriage. The shop was doing well, and it was the first of September. He had just under two months until he was going to be married to Derek. The mating bond was strong between them, and he knew that it meant they would have a good marriage."

"The Hales give you the money for this?" Jackson asked.

"Actually, no. I used what was left of the trust that was made with Mom's life insurance," Stiles said.

Lydia smacked Jackson for the comment before she turned back to Stiles. "I heard that you have a large selection of natural make-ups here."

"Yes, those are along the left side wall from where you are standing. There are a few teas and various female health teas as well."

"And why would I need those?" Lydia asked.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked down her body. There was too much growth in a few areas that she never would allow unless she was carrying it from pregnancy. "Do I really need to say why?" Stiles asked.

"You were always too aware of many things. We have not announced it yet."

"Of course, I would never speak out of turn. I have something I need to tend to before I can leave it alone. Just holler if you really need me but not come into the back."

"Sure," Danny said, and he walked over to where Lydia and Jackson were.

Stiles slipped into the back and texted Peter to come to him. Peter had the day off since he had very long days in court for the next three days. He got back a thumbs up. Stiles worked on getting his potion set, and he finished it up just as the bell rang again, and Peter came in. He watched as Peter lifted his head up and he sniffed before looking at where Jackson was. He headed toward where Stiles was.

"You can't go back there!" Danny yelled out.

"I'm allowed, you keep your eyes to yourself," Peter said just as he came in the door to the back. "When did he get bitten?"

"I have no clue. I mean, really, I've been keeping hell and gone from anywhere that Jackson would be."

"He also smells of both of them. He fucks them both regularly."

"Well, he and Danny were too close for anything, but something like this to happen when he finally got over himself."

"And she's pregnant," Peter said.

"Yes, and she's not telling anyone yet, so don't even spread that at all. Jackson's parents have got to be over the moon. I'm sure that he will crow about it when you see him after they tell them. I just wanted to make sure that I was right about him being a wolf."

"Yes. I'll see if Talia knows anything. If he's been bitten without permission, they could be keeping it quiet while they figure things out, or he could have left a Pack behind where he was doing law school and isn't sure how to approach my sister."

"Sure. There is something bout Lydia as well."

"I smell death on her, it's faint, but it's there."

"Banshee then," Stiles said.

"Yes, I would say. I'll talk to Talia about that as well. Talia told me that we used to have a Banshee here. I wonder if it was someone who related to her, but I'll find out when it happens."

Stiles poured out the potion into the bottles and slipped them up the shelf, where he had the labels on who it went to, just in case someone else was working here. Spencer helped when he was in town, but that was not often given he was in his last year of college. Stiles had a few other kids who helped him that were in the know. The two were from Satomi Ito's Pack and were in line to be joint Emissary for her Pack. 

"I'll go out the back and talk to Talia at City Hall." Peter pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead before he slipped out of the shop. 

Stiles went back out front to see that there was a mound of purchases on the counter but that the three shoppers were still looking around. Stiles brought up an order on the screen and started to ring everything up. He started an account for them as well. He slipped all of the purchases into the bag that he was going to give them. He would give a little bit off of their bill if they used the bag again when they came in. It was spelled to protect what was inside, and it was more fashionable than most of the reusable bags. The material held the spells well, so a local lady made them custom for Stiles when he offered her more than what she would normally get for something like that.

Danny was the first up with the last of things that he wanted. He laid them down, and Stiles rang them up before putting them into the bag. Jackson was next, and he did the same. Lydia came up last with another whole set of things from the women's health area. 

Stiles smiled at them and gave them their total.

"That's...gotta be wrong," Danny said. 

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked. He looked over everything, going over what they had bought and what was on the register. 

"It's way too low," Jackson said.

"Oh, no, it's not. Everything that I use is grown in the Preserve or in my greenhouse. I'm able to make things for a lot less, and the male-up has the most markup with the details that I need to put into it, so it's my money earners. But no, it's all correct."

"I know where I am coming for all of my make-up." Lydia was smiling. "If it's good."

"Well, I hope you like it." 

Jackson said with his card, and Lydia was pleased with the bag. They left, and Stiles only had an hour until the shop closed, so Stiles settled in to work on his books for the day. It was easy to keep up with things with the POS that he had. He laughed as he found an email waiting on him that his tea for helping with Lydia's nausea was doing well already, and she had just made a huge batch of it to drink throughout the day.

Stiles made his money off his magical stuff that he sold and could mark up a lot. This stuff was to have a front so that no one questioned anything. Tarn had taught him how to market the potions he made so that he could have a fully legitimate business. It was why he had stayed working for him for so long, even after his internship had ended. 

The doorbell rang as he was shutting up the back area. He looked up to see that it was his father. 

"Stiles," Noah said.

"Hey, Dad, just getting off of work?" Stiles looked at his father's uniform and the time.

"Yes. I was hoping that we could get dinner together sometime soon."

"Sure. I can have someone come and cover my shop tomorrow. We can meet wherever you want."

"Charlie's at five tomorrow?"

"Sure." Stiles nodded.

"Heard you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, you could say that. Did you want him to come?" Stiles knew that no matter what, the dinner was going to hurt his father, but after years of being hurt by him, he really didn't care.

"I would like to meet him."

"Then we will have to make it seven. He can get off early but not any earlier than six tomorrow."

"Sure. That sounds very good." Noah nodded his head and looked around the shop. His face showed that he didn't understand why Stiles had the shop. His eyes looked at the door behind Stiles, and there was something that said that he was curious about what was out there. "Have a good night, Son."

"You too, Dad."

The trip home was short, and Stiles sat in the Jeep's front seat until the front door of the house opened, and Derek stood there looking at him. Stiles gave him a weak smile and slipped out. He shut the door with a louder bang than he meant to.

"Wilcox called me and said that he saw your Dad slip into the shop right when you were closing. Everything okay?" Derek asked as he held out his hand and pulled Stiles into his arms.

"Yeah, he wants to have dinner. Can you go in an hour early tomorrow?"

"I'm already doing that. Stacy wants to leave early. So I'll have her come in early for her next one to cover me. Then we can overlap. Is he okay?"

"I think he just wants to touch base. He normally does before this. You know that the whole town has to be talking about my shop and not the voodoo parts like Peter likes to call it." Stiles burrowed into Derek's chest as Derek wrapped him up tighter in his arms.

"Dinner's ready. Mom wanted me to come and get you when we heard you out here." Derek kissed Stiles' lips and cupped his cheeks to get a smile.

Stiles smiled back at him, but there was a worry in his heart about what this meant.

* * *

Stiles opened the door of the diner. Derek was running a little behind after an emergency at work. A car crash that he was sure that his father had been made aware of.

Noah looked up and frowned as Stiles came in alone.

"He can't get off of work to come and meet your father?" Noah asked as Stiles sat down.

"He's on his way. He is just showering at work before leaving after helping get the victims of the car crash settled."

"He works in the ER with Melissa?" Noah asked.

"Yes."

"Must have met him through Hale then?"

"Something like that."

"Stiles, what's...why are you evasive?"

The door to the diner opened, and Derek entered a pair of ER scrubs.

"I didn't meet him through Derek because he is Derek."

Noah looked like he didn't know what to say about that. He looked between Stiles and Derek as Derek walked over to sit down. Stiles scooted in the seat, and Derek pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek before turning to look at Noah.

"Good evening, Sheriff."

"How long have you been dating my son?" Noah asked.

"Just about midway through his Freshman year of college, Sir. He wasn't aware that I was wooing him slowly."

"That long, Stiles, and you couldn't tell me?"

"I told you I would tell you the stuff I thought you should know. I assumed since you had never told me about Melissa until you were moving into her house that it was stuff you didn't consider important."

Noah's mouth opened and shut a few times, and he closed it for good when the waiter came over to take their drink orders.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I kept thinking that I needed to tell you and just kept putting it off, and then it was too late, and I just kept my mouth shut. Your mother would hate this distance between us."

"And I'm not the one who put it there. She would hate you for the distance you put up. I spent that one summer in the Preserve. I planned on staying the night once, and that was when the Hales found me wandering around. I stayed with them one night a while later and got home after you had gone to work the next morning. My bedroom door was open. You didn't even notice that I wasn't there. Who in the hell doesn't notice that their twelve-year-old son didn't come home the night before? It took you months to figure out I wasn't eating at home all that much. You never noticed when I started to only come home to sleep. Why the hell should I care to tell you the most important part of my life when you can't even be bothered with actually loving me?"

Stiles realized when he was done that he had gotten louder. This was a bad idea. He never should have agreed to a public meeting like this. He should have just told his dad they would meet at Melissa's. He was already into it, though.

"You sold the house without even telling me. You couldn't pick up the phone and tell me that you were selling the house that you and Mom raised me in. I had to find out from Peter after he bought it."

"Peter Hale didn't buy it. It was one of those companies that buy places and then rent them to vacationing people who don't want to stay in hotels."

"Eh, that's what the company masks as, but it's rented for other reasons, and it's Peter's company. When Derek and I get married, we are moving there. Derek thought about building a house, but then Peter told us. It's going to be his wedding gift to us."

"When are you getting married?" Noah asked.

"Halloween. You'll get your invitation soon, I promise. Plus one allowed. My side is pretty small, so we are just doing mixed seating."

Noah looked at his phone and sighed. "I've already got three guys off that day. They requested it off."

"Yeah, Roberts, Wilcox, and Parrish. They are coming to the wedding." Stiles picked at the napkin that Derek handed over to give his hands something to do.

"Who is paying for the wedding?" Noah asked.

"The Hales, like they had done for Laura when she got married and they will do for all of their kids. I think that Peter might be chipping in on it."

"I'd like to do something," Noah said.

"Then talk with Talia or Peter. They are the ones planning it. They know Derek and I's wishes, and they are going to abide by them. They will tell us when we need to get a fitting done or pick the cake flavor."

"I really have no part in your life?" Noah asked.

"I've not had a part in yours since Mom died, Dad. Yeah, I get you had a hard job, but you just...I took care of myself. The other deputies at the station helped. Tara would take me grocery shopping so that I would have to go like every day to get stuff that fits on my bike. They helped me with my homework. Hell, Roberts started to take me to the doctor's, and the doc just came over and had you sign the paperwork needed. The Hales took care of it after that, probably still Roberts getting you to sign the paperwork. I'm on the Hale family insurance and have been since I turned eighteen. They have it for everyone who works at the firm."

Noah looked pissed off, but Stiles really didn't care. He had been dancing around a confrontation like this for years, and it felt good to get it out. He felt lighter, and while the look of pain on his father's face did affect him, it wasn't anything like it would if it was Talia, Peter, or Greg.

"How is the wedding going to go?" Noah asked.

"As in?" Derek asked right back.

"I mean you are both men, are you both being escorted down the aisle by fathers, are you both just going to meet at the front after coming in the sides?"

"Ah, we are meeting at the front. I'd probably trip coming down the aisle, and Derek refused to be the one to do it, so we are meeting at the front like that. I've got Cora and Spencer standing with me and Derek's having Laura and Peter standing with him. Peter is his best man, and Cora's gonna be my best gal."

"Not Scott?" Noah asked.

"I've not really talked to him in years. We check in on occasion, but it was hard to be friends with him after he replaced me."

"He didn't replace you."

"No? So I just missed you at all of the academic things that I invited you to over the years? I missed you at my graduation? I mean, I know that you made nearly every single lacrosse game of his from when he got onto the team freshman year, even before he was playing more than a few minutes. So yeah, he replaced me. It might not have been your thought when it happened, but it did. He slid into that spot when I didn't fill the shoes of the son you wanted. Or you replaced me because he doesn't look and act like Mom."

The waiter came back, and Stiles just waved him off. He wasn't hungry. He just didn't feel like eating.

"You've gotta eat, Stiles," Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.

"I will when I feel like I can eat without puking."

Noah looked a little shocked at the words, but he said nothing.

"Look, I'll be happy if you come to the wedding. I only plan on getting married once, so there won't be a second outside of maybe vow renewal somewhere down the line. It's gonna be your one shot to see your son get married. Though, I guess when Scott marries Allison, you'll have another chance."

"Stiles," Noah said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing."

Stiles picked up his tea and took a sip before he drained nearly the whole thing. Derek had been sipping at his water, and it was nearly gone.

"The invitations go out next week—business casual on the dress. You can come in your uniform for all I care. Scott's getting an invite as well so he and Allison can meet my family."

Stiles heard Derek's soft snort at that. Stiles knew exactly who Allison's family was and that she would probably find a reason not to come to the wedding but was still going to invite them. Stiles wasn't sure if Allison had told Scott what her family did for a living. He really didn't care.

* * *

Stiles looked up as the door opened and a man stepped into the shop. He was dressed nicely, and the wards that Stiles had on the foundation told him that the man was carrying a gun as well as wolfsbane. Stiles figured this was Chris Argent. Scott would have got the invitation by now and figured that he had shown Allison.

"Hello," Stiles said.

"Hello, I'm looking for Stiles."

"You found him. What can I do for you, Mister?"

"My name is Chris. I was hoping to speak to you privately about a few personal matters."

"Well, I'm in the shop alone, and I can't close down so we can either speak now or come back when I close up."

"We can speak now."

"About?" Stiles loved playing this game. Chris stepped up to the counter and laid his hand out flat. He looked at Stiles like he was trying to be an asshole.

"My daughter showed me your wedding invitation as well who you are getting married to."

"Oh, I know. It's so wonderful. He's so handsome and a very good doctor."

Chris looked like he was constipated.

"How do you know Derek?"

"Our paths have crossed before."

"I don't remember sending an invitation to anyone who was female that isn't close family, so I have to assume you are Allison's father, that Chris?"

"Yes."

"Ah, so Chris Argent. Brother to Kate Argent?" Stiles was done playing Chris' game. Chris was there to warn him off of his husband, who was a beast in his eyes.

"Yes."

"I feel like maybe the warning should be about anyone your sister meets. I mean, she's a rapist. Or would be a rapist."

Chris looked shocked. He took a step back.

"Yeah, I know all about her and why she was trying to get close to Derek. I know more than you think I do."

"I doubt they told you what kind of monsters they are."

"Anyone can be a monster. I mean to quote one of my favorite movies to a canary: a cat is a monster. It's your extended family that went after innocents. Tell me what a human child had done to need to be burned alive?"

"I see they have you snowed. I'll have to take this up with your father."

"My father is Peter Hale, you smug asshole. He's been more of a father to me than Noah Stilinski has. At least Peter never left me alone for days and one and always knew where I was. Also, you think I'm human." Stiles laid his hand down on the counter, and out from it, grass started to grow and fanned out. It made up the triskele that was so synonymous with the Hales. "I would have thought that you would have known when you stepped into the shop of a magic-user. Kind of makes you look stupid, huh?"

Chris took another step back as Stiles pulled on his shirt's collar and showed him the mating bite on his shoulder.

"I know full well what my family is, and like I said, it's yours that are the monsters. Make sure that Allison knows if she comes to the wedding, she will be checked by me for weapons and wolfsbane. Like the ones you have on you. Next time, come into my shop without them. I don't sell it, but I know when it crosses my threshold."

"She has a right to defend herself."

"Who is going to attack her at a wedding full of humans that aren't in the know and werewolves who had never harmed anyone who hasn't harmed them first."

"Your husband has blue eyes."

"Yes, he does. Blue eyes that he got in the mercy killing of a fifteen-year-old girl who was going through bite rejection after Ennis bite her to make a new Beta after your family killed his. We can keep on going. He regrets having to kill her, but a quick and clean death is better than dying slowly from bite rejection. It's painful. I sat with a human who was bitten by an Alpha turned feral after a family of Hunters wiped out his Pack. He went insane with the loss of the bonds and bit three humans before being stopped. So don't you even say a fucking thing about what blue eyes mean. I have seen a werewolf gut a human, and his eyes were still yellow. He had no guilt for what they had done. Your family might kill blue-eyed wolves, but they are not the ones you should be fearing."

"I've never...I never knew that." Chris looked confused. 

"It's not my job to teach you about your own damned job. I have books that are written by other Hunters, a few of the Argents. I would be willing to let you scan then and read them." 

"Thank you," Chris said, and he actually sounded like he meant it.

"And when I say Agents, I mean the actual French ones, not the one that perverted Hunters and who they were."

Chris nodded his head and stepped back from the counter. 

"If you want to come with Allison, please do," Stiles said, and it stopped Chris in his tracks. He turned to look at Stiles. 

"Are you sure that your new family will like that?"

"They aren't new. They have been my family since I was twelve. No one will care." Stiles gave him a grin and a jaunty wave before Chris left. "Did you hear enough?" Stiles turned to face Peter.

"I did. Why did you invite him?"

"That's who you Mate is, right?"

"You remember too much from when you were a child," Peter said with a sneer. 

"I do, and you were very loose-lipped back then. So don't even front on that."

Peter chuckled. "I was sent to get more tea. Talia likes that tea you blend."

"I've already got a large bag ready for her. It's in the back near my backpack. So you can grab it. She's really out?"

"She made a large pot and iced it and then took it to work. She said it was the only reason she didn't kill anyone at work today. Since I'm working from home, I was the one set to do everything."

"Not Cora?"

"She's in court with her father."

"Ah. So how much of that did you hear?"

"Wilcox saw Chris loitering, and I got in here before he did. What did he have on him?"

"A gun and some wolfsbane but nothing too much. Enough to hurt but not kill a werewolf quickly. How did he not understand what this shop was?"

"Hunters are used to magic users hiding what they are. Tarn was one of the first that hadn't been that interested in hiding what he was doing. It's slowly growing, but the Argents don't like to change with the times. They like to use a sword to cut wolves in half. Who the fuck walks around with a sword in this day and age?"

"LARPers." Stiles raised an eyebrow, and Peter snorted. 

"Well yes, but one can tell that Hunters are not LARPing. You going to be home for dinner?"

"Yes, I might be a few minutes late, but I'll be there."

Peter nodded and headed back into the tea area before Stiles heard the door shut and the lock turn. Stiles looked at the front door and put on a smile as he saw his group of ladies who came every week for more of his make-up. After them, he could leave. His signage had that he could close early or open late as needed and to make an appointment if they needed him to stay open or open on time due to their work. It worked well so far.

* * *

Stiles laughed as Derek took him around the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. The wedding had gone off without a hitch, and they were both very, very happy. 

There was talking at a side of clearing in the Preserve, but Stiles ignored it as the song moved to a slower one. He laid his head on Derek's shoulder and let Derek rock them back and forth. It was everything that he wanted. He closed his eyes and let the rest of the world float away from him. He felt Derek's arms tighten around him as he just let go. Derek had already been leading the dance, but now Stiles was letting him just do everything. He hadn't felt this content in a long time. 

"Hungry?" Derek asked after a little while.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Stiles opened his eyes, and he looked around. There were others dancing, but mostly, people were standing around and talking. It was kind of nice. Everyone looked like they were having fun. Stiles took his time on his second look around, but his father still wasn't there. He hadn't held out much hope on it. He found where Chris, Allison, and Scott were seated to find them talking to Peter. Chris looked a little off-kilter, but Allison was laughing at whatever story that Peter was telling her. Stiles smiled as he looked at them. It was a good step toward building peace between the Argents and the Hales. What was in the past was better off there. 

"Time for food?" Talia asked as she slipped over.

"Yes," Stiles said.

The food hadn't been catered in, just pot luck of sorts, but Talia had made sure that everyone ho brought something wasn't bringing something that someone else was. Stiles and Derek got their food first, and then everyone else followed. 

"Just remember. The first person that stands up to give a speech of any kind is going to find out what it's like to be cursed," Stiles said as he sat down.

A few people laughed, but more than enough knew that it wasn't just a threat, it was a promise. Stiles wasn't sure what he thought about the empty spot at the table with Scott. He tried not to look, but he kept on doing it. He had put it all behind him, offered his father a spot, and he had chosen not to come. 

Stiles looked down the wedding party table to where there was an empty spot. It had been Talia's idea for it, and Stiles had agreed. There between where Peter was sitting and where Talia and Greg were as an empty spot. There was a plate and all of the dishes there but no food. There was a single Calla Lily, Stiles' mother's favorite flower, it was enough of a reminder for Stiles that his mother was with him in spirit. 

A hand on Stiles' shoulder had him looking up. He hadn't even noticed that Chris was up and moving around. He had his plate of food in hand, and Stiles saw that in front of him was a large group of people talking, making it hard for Chris to get to his seat that way. 

"Blood might be thicker than water, Stiles, but the family you choose is just as much your family as the one you are born into." 

Stiles nodded his head. He wasn't sure where Chris had found out anything about them and their issues, but he assumed it was gossip. Though the gossip had Stiles painted as the horrible child, leaving his father all alone after his father had given up so much to raise him. Stiles had known that he would be painted like that, but he didn't care. It didn't stop people from coming into his shop, and it didn't stop them from talking to him. They just talked behind Stiles' back and spread rumors and lies. He wasn't even sure that whoever was spreading it knew they were spreading lies. 

"Thank you," Stiles said when he could speak again. 

Standing up, Stiles pressed Derek down into the seat again as he tried to follow him. "I'm fine. I just want to talk to Parrish." 

Derek nodded his head, and even though he didn't follow, Stiles was sure that his eyes did the whole way. The table for Parrish, Roberts, and Wilcox as empty other than them. Another gentleman had been sitting there talking with them until it was time to eat. 

"Stiles, shouldn't you be u with your husband?" Roberts asked.

"Just tell me," Stiles said.

"He was dressed and coming. I don't know. I've texted him, and he reads them but doesn't answer," Parrish said. 

Stiles nodded his head. He looked over at Derek and smiled at him before holding up his phone. Derek nodded and waved for him to go. Stiles slipped into the office of the main house and called his father on the phone there. He heard his father pick up and but he didn't say anything. He just waited to see what his father was going to say first. 

"I'm sorry," Noah said, and for the first time, it actually sounded like he meant it. It sounded like he was ashamed of what he had done. 

"I'm glad that you are, but Dad, this was the last straw. I don't need you in my life. I haven't in a long time, but I had hoped that you would want to be in my life."

"I know. I pulled up to the wedding and then I just...I got back into my car and then left. I'm at her grave. I've been here for over an hour. I can't...I can't face seeing you happy up there, and I'm not part of it. I know that it's my fault. I've spent my time figuring everything out. When you and Derek are back from your honeymoon or whatever you are doing, just come to me. Let me talk to you after I've got everything figured out. I'll be there. I promise. I'm not gonna be on the sideline of your life anymore. You might not have room me as your father, and I respect that. But I'm hoping that maybe you have room for me as a friend or an uncle."

"I think I can try that, but it's your last. I won't expect you to come running when I tell you to, but I have to be a part of your life that matters. I have to be someone who matters."

"I was lost for a long time, son, but I promise that you matter." 

Stiles nodded his head even though he knew that his father couldn't see. He rubbed at his nose. "The wedding was filmed. I'll make sure that Talia gets you a copy of it. You can at least see it. I'm not mad, Dad. I promise."

"I'm glad, but if I were in your shoes, I would be."

"It's hard to get mad when you don't feel a lot of emotion about someone. I need to go. It's dinner, and I left a plate of food alone at a table with my in-laws. I'll probably come back to find it all gone." 

Noah laughed, and there was a wet sound like he blew his nose a little. Stiles hoped that this time his father meant it. 

Stiles was already living his best life, and he wasn't gonna give that up to make his father want him. He wanted his father to want him for a long time, and it never happened. 

"Bye," Stiles said.

"Goodbye, Son."

Stiles laid the phone down and stood up. He turned to see Peter there. 

"Greg heard him pull up. They waited to see what he was going to do, and then he left."

"He's at Mom's grave. Crying, I think. I think that he's finally figured out how much he's lost." Stiles smiled, though, as he looked up at Peter again. "It was his loss. It was never about me. I was enough, and I had more than enough people that loved me. It was all him."

"You are loved, pup. You know that. Now let's get back before Derek can't hold off Spencer for your food. You have the potato skin sitting on your plate."

"If Derek eats it, I'm divorcing him."

Peter laughed and dragged him back to the clearing, where the reception was being held. Stiles looked at everyone who was there, people he loved, and called family. And those there those that he called friends. He looked at Scott and Allison, they were alone at the table, but Chris was over and talking to Peter who had left him as soon as they had walked into the clearing. 

"Happy?" Derek asked as Stiles settled down at the table and snagged his potato skin and started to eat it. 

Stiles nodded his head. He leaned into Derek and found that after the potato, he was pretty much done with eating. He washed down the last bite with his wine and just let Derek hold him. He wasn't going to sour his wedding, but this part was pretty good. Any time where Derek wanted to hold him was good. He would indulge in it as much as possible. He grinned and pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek as the photographer aimed at them. He smiled and let Derek tickle him a little. 

Yeah, life was really good, and it was going to be good for a long time.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
